No Matter Where You Are, I'll Always Be With You
by dreamfar101
Summary: What if Tifa was married to Vincent? What if she had a twin sister who was not only pregnant but married to Cloud Strife? Read on the story of Kyo Lockhart Strife and her story of how she keeps her family together...
1. Time

I awoke to the feeling of being sick. I quickly got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly kneeled before the toilet and vomited. I heard the sound of little footsteps and someone pull up my hair. When I was finished, I sat up and looked behind me to see a worried looking Denzel.

"Are you ok mommy?" he asked with worry; I smiled reassuringly

"Yes mommy's alright" I patted his brown hair.

"What are you doing up?" I asked,

I picked him up and walked to his room. I laid him in the bed next to Marlene's and put a wet wash cloth over his Geostigma on his forehead.

"Get some rest" I kissed his cheek and walked back into my room.

I dressed in my usual attire; I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

My skin was pale and my hair dull, I tried my best to be happy. Especially for Denzel's sake; his father or adoptive father, my husband wasn't around much. But I know he just needs some time. Aerith was like a sister to him.

I put a hand gently over my stomach; I was two weeks pregnant. Everyone knew…everyone but Cloud.

I shook my head…no I won't be sad, I have to be happy, strong for Denzel and the little one growing inside of me.

I left my room and headed downstairs, ready for the day's work. Tifa and Vincent were still sleeping so I decided to do some dishes. I washed some cups when the phone rang from my room. I quickly walked upstairs into my room, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in to the phone;

"Hey Kyo its Reno, remember me?" an annoying voice said from the other line.

"Yea I remember you" I smiled

"Is Cloud around?" he asked

"No…" I frowned slightly.

"Well when you see him tell him to come to Healin" the line went dead.

I hung up the phone hesitantly.

"Who was that?" a dark voice asked from the door way;

I jumped looking over. Vincent was leaning against the door frame;

"It was Reno" I said softly.

"What did he want?" his voice was dangerous

"He wanted Cloud…" I whispered, struggling with his name.

Vincent put a comforting hand on my shoulder;

"He'll be back" he reassured me.

I nodded, turning toward him with a grin

"I know that…he just needs time" I smiled.

Time. SOmetimes..that's a lot to ask for...


	2. Kidnapped!

"Hey Kyo…Marlene and I are heading to the church…wanna come?" Tifa asked with a grin, her head appearing around the corner. I smiled

"Yea…let's go" I started walking towards her.

"Vincent will you tell Denzel for me?" I asked he nodded;

I smiled and followed Tifa and Marlene out.

Marlene pushed open the doors to the church;

Tifa and I were following after her. She giggled and ran over to the flowers; Tifa and I lingered behind her.

Being here brought back memories. My eyes wandered freely but stopped when they came upon a little sleeping area. I walked towards it; Marlene and Tifa noticed and followed me.

I picked up a dirty bandage that was on Yuffie's box of Materia.

"He has the stigma…why didn't he say anything…" I asked myself;

Marlene hugged my right leg.

"He probably didn't want to worry you Kyo-chan" she smiled sweetly;

I smiled weakly at her, ruffling her hair.

"Come on…let's go home" Tifa said to Marlene; she shook her head tightly gripping my leg.

"We can't…Cloud's not here yet" she yelled; Tifa smiled motherly

"Say he comes back" she smirked. Marlene grinned

"We'll all go home then" Tifa giggled

"Not before he gets a lecture first" I chimed in;

"Uh huh" she grinned.

Tifa and I laughed. My cell phone started ringing; Tifa and Marlene left me and went to the flowers.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone;

"Hello sister" a deep voice greeted from the other line.

"Who is this?" I seethed moving away from Tifa and Marlene;

"That does not matter…but we have someone very dear to you" my heart completely stopped when I heard Denzel's voice.

"Mommy…" he whimpered, he sounded scared and it made my heart ache;

"What do you want?" I asked weakly.

"That's more like it…go outside and walk about twenty feet away from the church" the man ordered.

"Tifa, I'm gonna head home…I'm not feeling very well" I said as I exited the church and walked twenty feet.

"Ok…now what?" I asked,

"Say goodnight" the voice was now behind me.

I gasped but before I could turn around I was hit over the head and everything went black.


	3. Battle In The Chruch

*Tifa's POV*

Three minutes after Kyo left a man with silver spiky hair burst through the doors. I pulled Marlene closer to me, glaring at the man.

"You wanna play?" he smirked, holding out his gloved hand.

"No? Where's Mother?" he asked; I didn't answer him, confused.

"Where's Mother?!" he yelled louder;

"There's no one here!" I yelled.

"Fine…play with me" he taunted, I ushered Marlene to hide as I got out my black leather gloves, ready for the fight.

"Hmph…you're not as cooperative as the other girl was…come to think of it…she sort of looked like you" he taunted me.

"Kyo…what have you done with my sister?!" I shouted; the man snickered

"Don't worry; Kadaj has big plans for her…she is the key to find Mother" he smirked;

"GROUGH!" I charged him furiously.

The man dodged my fist and hit me with his weapon thing. I flew backwards from impact; I back flipped, landing in the flowers. I wiped away blood that had started to run down my mouth. The man smiled in triumph.

I went at him again and dodged a punch, coming back up kicking him in the chin. The man stumbled backwards and I punched him in the face, flinging him to the wall to the right. I went after him, jumping from the wall and the pillars. I kicked him in the chin again and landed in front of him only to quickly duck out of the way as his weapon came at my head. His arm was above my head; I elbowed it out of the way and punched his chest. He skidded forward and I ran at him.

I jumped on top of him, slamming him to the ground and as I was continuing my jump away from him, he grabbed my foot. I gasped; he swung me around, having me hitting the crumbling pews.

The man let me go and I flew into a wall though I landed in a crouching position.

Flower petals arose from the force; I glared at the smirked man. I pushed myself from the wall and flew at the guy; I grabbed his face and dragged him roughly on the ground before flinging him into the air, me jumping after him.

I grabbed his collar and hurtled him towards the floor. He fell to the ground causing debris to fly everywhere. I landed a few feet away, a moment of silence passed when Marlene came running out of her hiding spot

"Tifa!" she laughed joyously; I turned toward her with a grin.

I leaned on my knees just as Marlene reached me when a ringing went off. I straightened up and looked around as it continued. Suddenly, where the man fell, debris shot up and he stood up, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened.

"Tsk" I glared at him;

Marlene stood behind me, frightened. The guy answered his phone "she's not…here" he said in a shaky voice.

What the hell?!

"I am not crying!" he growled in the phone lowly.

"No I got it…I'll get the girl" he looked at Marlene;

I put my hand out protectively in front of her. The man shut his phone and put it away,

"Now where were we?" he asked, sliding something on his weapon back and he kicked up debris at me.

I quickly smacked it away from me and Marlene with a glare as she let out a scream but the guy disappeared. I heard a snicker beside me; I gasped but it was too late. Something had pierced my chest.

The man threw me forward, his weapon sliding out of me, I cried out in pain.

He then used his super and stabbed me in the chest again, pinning me to a pillar. The mysterious guy smirked and a blast came from his weapon, shocking me painfully and destroying the pillar completely. He threw me again and I landed in the flowers, groaning in pain. The man walked over to me again, lifting me up and readied himself for another blow when blue Materia hit his head. He grunted in annoyance and dropped me. He walked towards Marlene with a sly smirk.

"Cloud" she whispered, I managed to push myself up

"Just run!" I screamed before blacking out.


	4. Time of Need

*Regular POV*

I awoke with a start to see that I was in a moving truck, surrounded by children with Geostigma. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head painfully.

"Mommy" a familiar voice said from next to me;

I looked over and grinned.

"Oh Denzel" I pulled him into a tight embrace;

"Don't worry hunny, your father will come and save us" I smiled reassuringly.

Denzel pulled away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't care if he comes" he huffed,

"Denzel" I scolded;

"Mom…Dad's never here for us…especially you Mommy…you have my future sibling in your tummy…and Dad doesn't even know…" he sounded so angry.

I cupped his face in my hands gently;

"Denzel…your father just needs some time…he lost someone close to him" I told him and hugged him.

The rest of the children stared at me longingly;

"Come here children" I opened my arms wider after putting Denzel on my lap.

The children gathered all around me, cuddling closer. I kept everyone close to me as we sat in silence, the truck continuing to drive forth.


	5. Found

*Cloud's POV*

I walked in Aerith's church; my eyes were focused on the wooden floor. I stopped in front of the flowers. I raised my head and gasped in horror. Tifa was unconscious in the flower bed. I quickly walked over to her, dropping my Buster sword to the ground. I took Tifa in my arms

"Tifa" I shook her gently, "Tifa!" I shouted and she grunted.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly

"Your late…" she whispered sorely.

"Who did this?" I demanded,

"He didn't say…" she shook her head

"Marlene!" she shot up but fell back down unconscious again.

I looked around, the box of Materia was gone and so was Marlene.

"Damn" I cursed when my arm was consumed in a searing pain.

Black liquid started flowing from my Geostigma and I passed out, falling into the flowers with Tifa next to me.


	6. Author's Note!

Author's note! .

Me: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children!

Vincent: quit ur crying

Me: oh Vinny it's so sad *glomps him*

Vincent: Dont call me that! And get *yanks me off* off!

Me: so mean, stupid vampire *sticks out tongue* i only own Kyo!

Kyo: sadly

Me: HEY!


	7. Missing

*Vincent's POV*

I sat in a booth at my home, waiting for Tifa, Marlene, and Kyo to come home. Denzel went out to play a while ago.

The door opened and Reno and Rude walked in; Reno had Cloud over his shoulder and looked to be struggling, Rude had an unconscious and beaten up Tifa in his arms. I quickly walked over to them; Rude politely put my wife in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked,

"We'll tell you…" Reno adjusted Cloud on his shoulder

"But not be rude…is there any where I can put this big lug?" Reno asked.

I nodded and with Tifa in my arms, I headed upstairs to Marlene and Denzel's room. I gently laid Tifa down on Marlene's bed; Reno dropped Cloud on Denzel's bed and stretched his back.

"We found these two in the church; the place was pretty beat up. Looks like Tifa had gotten into a fight or something" Reno explained.

"Where are Marlene and Kyo?" I asked;

"We couldn't find them…we'll go look around" Rude said,

Reno nodded. Just as they were about to walk out I stopped them;

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Kyo is a good friend" Reno said and they left.

I kneeled beside Tifa; I brushed some of her hair away from her beautiful yet bruised face.

I gently picked her up; I sat down where she once lay and laid her on my lap.


	8. Geostigma Infected Children

*Regular POV*

The truck stopped at the Forgotten City. I learned that the silver haired man's names were Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj.

Yazoo took me and tied me to a big tree; Denzel and the rest of the children stood in front of a big puddle of water.

"Mother gave us a very special gift…but the Planet doesn't approve of that at all" Kadaj yelled;

"That's why it's filling us with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" a huge explosion of Materia burst around him.

"Now I shall heal you…and we will go to Mother together and strike back at the Planet!" he yelled;

"Do as I do" he started walking in the water and it turned black all around him. Loz had hold of Marlene.

Kadaj scooped the water in his gloved hands and drank it. Slowly the children did the same; Denzel slowly followed.

"Denzel!" Marlene and I yelled as he drank the water; his eyes suddenly turned into HIS eyes.

"No…" my voice cracked and my eyes burned with tears.


	9. Your family? Or a memory?

*Disclaimer!* i do not own advent children or any of the final fantasy vii characters!

* * *

*Cloud's POV*

I awoke sorely in Denzel's bed. I turned my head to see Vincent and Tifa in Marlene's bed. I got up and looked at Vincent;

"Vincent…" Tifa's eyes fluttered open.

He smiled slightly as she sat up, still in his arms.

"Reno and Rude are out looking" Vincent said;

"For who?" I asked;

"The children with the stigma have disappeared" Vincent told me with a look.

"Denzel…" I muttered to myself;

"Kyo must be worried sick" I smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Reno's voice said from behind me.

"Did you find them?" Tifa asked; Rude shook his head

"No just a witness…Kadaj's gang took the kids" Reno said, leaving something out.

"Where are they?" I asked;

"At their base now…the Forgotten City" Rude said.

"Go…" I told them and everyone looked at me in disbelief;

"I have to see Rufus" Tifa interrupted me.

"Stop running!" she shouted

"I know even if you find them something might happen that can never unhappen…that scares you, doesn't it?!" she yelled

"They have Kyo as well" Rude said. My eyes widened

"You're never there for her!" Tifa yelled

"Did you know that she's pregnant!" I gasped in surprise

"Why didn't she tell me…" I said quietly

"Because you're never here!" Tifa yelled.

"Which is it…a memory or your family?" Tifa asked; there was a moment of silence

"I'll go find them" I said walking out the door.


End file.
